The Adventures of Seven Unlikely Half-Blood Friends
by Drake Son of Hephaestus
Summary: If you are apart of the third great prophecy your life would be horrible. The worst part is that all of the chthonic deities are out to destroy you and also destroy all mortal life. Hey Roxy send me a post card from California! :D Plz enjoy! I'm ready to start writing this again!
1. Roxallene I

**(Special thank to the people who sent in their OCs for my story. I have to give the most dedication to Princess of Flame for sending in the quest leader Roxallene and giving me all the suggestions for the story, and make sure to send OCs in for her story "Dark Night" also in the PJO ****category. And thanks to Elmlea for sending in Emily. Thank ihatejasongrace for sending in Alexandra and making up that comment about her name. Give thanks to Rosemary1234 for sending in Anima and if you want to know more about this OC check out her story called "From Innocence to Insanity". A special thanks to The Gone Angel for sending in Hunter. And for the guest dedications for OlivesAreAwesome and awesomeness for sending in Hagan and Alison. And thanks to Thunder Goat the one who said "Don't you think you already have enough thing to do" and i was like "Good advice I'll hold back all my other stuff and focus on my OC story" So enjoy :D -Seaweed **

Roxallene

I

Roxallene didn't want to spend her day in a red van hauling tons of pounds of strawberries. The strawberries weren't that bad but lets stay on topic. She had many better things to do than save the world. She could be reading a novel or gazing into the stars not caring about anything.

Roxallene had a secret. That secret is that she is the daughter of the most evil, diabolical, and darkest primordial of all, and his name is Tartarus, but no one knew who she was. Half the time she didn't either

She hasn't told anyone. Not Mr. D or Chiron or any of the gods. Except for maybe Athena. Her mother was a daughter of Athena and she was claimed by her and stayed in her cabin ever since.

Being a half-blood was bad enough. Being the spawn of an evil primordial is ten times worse.

Our story starts in the darkest corner of the Athena cabin "Roxy how do you read in the dark like that?" Malcom asked from the bunk across her.

She shrugged in response and said "I don't know keen eyes maybe." He accepted her answer reluctantly and went back to sleep turning off his bedside lamp.

Being a daughter of Tartarus she has had night vision since birth. Being a granddaughter of Athena she is a great reader. Combined she is a reading cat.

Roxallene woke up the next day and headed to the dining pavilion. She breathed in the warm fresh air and got some Froot Loops and poured some in the fire praying to her grandmother for advice.

She sat down at the Athena table and started eating eager to get to the showers and wash up. Malcom sat right next to her and her friend's sister Alison waved to her from the Apollo table "Alison wheres your sister?" Roxallene asked

"She is already at the showers." She yelled back in response.

Malcom got up and left. She finished up and walked to the showers. She opened the door and looked at her long jet black hair with red highlights and smiled

She got into the shower and washed off. She walked out and ran into six kids some her age and some younger. They were all staring at each other and Alison saw how many people and said "Hurry up we need to get to the big house!" She pulled Roxallene and the rest followed.

When they finally made it Alison ran up to the attic pulling Roxallene by her arm. "Alison, what's going on?" Roxallene demanded.

"The third great prophecy." She whispered. They continued to the attic.

Roxallene looked around. "Hey, how about introductions first" asked Alison.

The brown haired boy that looked about thirteen spoke up first "Hagan Reeds son of Nike"

Roxallene spoke up next "I guess if we're doing this formal my name is Roxallene Hunter daughter of Athena but you can call me Roxy."

Hagan muttered something like "Could of sworn she was a daughter Hades."

The fifteen year old blond girl was the next to speak even though she looked a million miles away "Anima Rune daughter of Hades."

The other fifteen year old blond girl that was sitting in the corner reading a book and listening to 80's music looked up. "What?" she asked while everyone stared at her.

"My name is Emily." she said quickly getting them to focus on the blond girl that looked about 16 wearing a CHB tank top.

"I'm Alexandra Jace. You can call me Alex, Lex, or Lexi call me anything else and you will have a knife up your nose." (Had to use that :P).

Alison started talking and said "Alison Song daughter of Apollo." everyone started staring at the boy.

"Hunter Stone son of Aphrodite." That was all seven.

"Can we get the prophecy yet?" Roxallene asked

"Oh,I forgot." said Alison as she walked to the red headed girl.

"We're ready to receive the third great prophecy." The girl's eyes went green and a green mist pouring from her mouth. These words came out next.

_Seven heroes combined prevail__  
__The __three__ survivors all shall hail__  
__To lose a love and lose a friend__  
__Four half-bloods lives shall end__  
__Evil's daughter monsters cower__  
__A spirit saved within a flower__  
__Defend the earth from endless death__  
__And hear an oath with a friends last breath__ (P.S Roxallene is the quest leader.)_

The room was quiet for a few minutes. Roxallene finally broke the silence. "What does it mean?" she asked a little bit nervous because of the fifth line.

"I'm not sure, but I want to find out." Alison admitted.

They walked to the porch to talk to Mr. D and Chiron. When they walked out the door they saw a fat guy in a Hawaiian t-shirt and a guy with a beard in a wheelchair with a baby blue blanket covering his legs playing pinochle.

They walked towards Chiron and Alison told him "We need to get to the-" she just froze with her eyes pure gold for a minute.

Hagan waved his hand in front of her face and asked "What's wrong with her?"

"Precognition." Chiron replied while shooing Hagan away with his right hand.

"She's looking into the future?" asked Hunter.

"Yes." said Emily.

"since when could she do that?" asked Alexandra. (i'm sorry I haven't been writing about everyone)

"Always." said Roxallene.

Her eyes went normal and she unfroze. "Hey guys guess what." said Alison.

"What?" The other six asked in unison.

"We're going to San Francisco." Roxallene smirked at that.

As they walked through camp they said their quick goodbyes. Roxallene ran to the Hades cabin and told Nico di Angelo about the prophecy. "The _third _great prophecy?" he asked terrified

"Yes, and dude why did you put so much emphasis on 'third'?" asked Roxallene

"Nothing, now go get in that van and eat as many strawberries as your little heart desires." he said while pushing her out of the door.

She stopped by the Apollo cabin and chatted with her friend Diana for a while. She walked out and went through camp and walked down Half-Blood Hill and got in the van. She notice everyone picking at the strawberries and started eating some herself. Roxallene always loved strawberries.

In Roxallene's eyes this was the perfect time of her day. Eating strawberries in a van driven by a guy with eyes all around his body with six people you barely know. Perfect right.

**(Next I'm doing Hagan and if you want the list on how the chapters are going to be in order check the story results on my OC thing)**


	2. Hagan II

Hagan

II

Hagan made the mistake of waking up Emily when she passed out in a bucket of strawberries. "Emily wake up." he said as he shook her.

She slapped him still unconscious much to his annoyance. Everyone in the van started laughing even Argus. "Emily wake up!" he yelled in her ear.

She tried to hit him again but his reflexes kicked in and he grabbed her arm two inches from his face. "Hey Roxy do you mind waking up Emily?" asked Alison.

"Sure." replied Roxallene.

She tapped Emily's arm and she woke up. Again much to Hagan's annoyance. A couple hours later they stopped in Las Vegas. Everyone was asleep except Hagan and Roxallene. Roxallene was reading a book in the dark and Hagan was battling a stop sign. Hagan went to check on Roxallene but she wasn't there. He woke everyone up and told them that Roxallene was gone.

All Emily had done was slap him. They all got out of the van and saw Roxallene struggling against a monster. Roxallene just froze where she was and the monster withered and died. "Roxallene, how did you do that?" asked Hunter.

She walked toward them and said "It just happened as if it was sent back to Tartarus."

"I'm going to use the bathroom." said Hagan as he walked to the hotel and casino down the road.

They all followed him to the casino and hotel. Hagan went to the bathroom. The floor was covered in white tiles and the room smelled of honey. He hurried up because it was getting dark and they needed to get to the van. He walked out and looked for a clock but there weren't any in the hotel.

He walked over to the rest of the group and saw them throwing money in a pile. Drachmas and mortal money were being tossed everywhere. Then Emily threw a paper clip at Hagan. He just glared and said "Guys we need to get back to the van."

"Wait, we are staying here tonight." said Alexandra.

"Okay I guess." said Hagan

A lady walked over them and said "Here are your platinum lotus cash cards." she took out seven debit card looking things and gave them to them one by one.

"Have you decided which room you are staying in?" asked the lady

"Oh, we have no money." said Alison

"No, I can't leave you guys on the street. Free of charge." she said while repositioning her name tag

"Ooh, then I'll take this one." said Hagan while pointing at the map on the wall.

"Good choice." said the lady as she took them to there suite.

Hagan walked in and studied the place. There was a big couch, two recliners, a flat screen TV, and a small kitchen. "Where are the beds?" asked Roxallene

"This isn't the whole suite. The boys room is over there to your right and the girls is to the left"

He walked in and looked around at the room. It had five beds, a big flat screen TV, a mini fridge, and an air hockey table. This was awesome. "Hunter this is awesome." said Hagan as he sat down his bags.

"I agree." said Hunter as he plopped down on the bed and turned on the TV.

Hagan opened the door from his room and opened the door to the suite. He got on the elevator and went to play a few games at the casino while everyone else was eating the free food.

He walked up to a machine and he saw a vaguely familiar fat guy in a Hawaiian shirt. "Excuse me are you almost done?" asked Hagan.

He turned around instantly with eyes burning with purple fire. "How dare you disturb the all might Dio-"

"More demigods?" he asked.

"Yeah, we're on a quest." Hagan replied.

Hagan blinked at him trying to remember him "Dionysus?" asked Hagan.

"Yes I am." said Dionysus

"Do you have a fountain I need to IM Chiron?" asked Hagan

"Oh, yeah I always have an emergency fountain in my pocket." said Dionysus sarcastically.

"Well, do you have the time?" asked Hagan.

"No, this place does." replied Dionysus.

For a while Hagan didn't understand until he checked his watch. It was spinning out of control. Outside seconds in the casino were minutes. Minutes were hours. Hours were weeks. How long have they been there. Hagan thought at least four hours. Four weeks to a month. They've been there for a whole month! Hagan ran around the hotel and the casino looking for the rest of the group.

He first found Emily at the buffet trying many different foods with just one swipe of her cash card. He started shaking her and she hit him again. Hagan smiled as if it was a joke. "Hitting me was so last month." he said while she gave him a confusing glare.

"This is _the_ Lotus Hotel and Casino. We have been in here a month!" said Hagan trying to get her thoughts straight.

"Oh, let's get the rest of the group!" yelled Emily while pulling Hagan by his shirt.

Next they ran into Roxallene who seemed to not be under the spell of the hotel and casino anymore. "Guys I'm glad I found you." said Roxallene.

"This is _the_ Lotus Hotel and Casino and we've been in here a month!" said Roxallene.

"We kind of already know that." replied Hagan.

The three of them took off to their suite to get Hunter. Hagan busted through the door panting and told Hunter "Lotus.. casino... hotel... a month."

He understood what Hagan meant and ran along with them. Next they found Alexandra in the hot tub. "_The_ Lotus Hotel and Casino!" said Hunter.

"We have been here a month!" they all said at the same time.

Alexandra popped out of the hot tub still wearing her dry clothes. "Where's Anima at?" she asked

Hagan checked his watch again and said "I don't know but make that a month and a week."

They continued running. They found Anima in the suite. Surprisingly they didn't check the girls room. "I know already." said Anima as they went out of the hotel and casino.

They were outside and Argus left. They started walking. They were all talking to each other and playing games on the on the side of the rode. After a while Hagan guessed that traveling in a group would get them attacked. Four Laistrygonians jumped out of the tree throwing bronze flaming cannonballs at them.

Hagan barely dodged one to the face denting a mailbox. "Laistrygonians don't go as south as Nevada!" yelled Roxallene as she turned one to dust.

The rest ran away for some reason. Roxallene weirdly appeared right next to Hagan and said "I can tell that's not all of them." said Roxallene while she was biting her lip.

A couple miles and a couple monster attacks Hagan noticed something was wrong.

He just didn't see it but his eyes went wide when he did know.

"Guys guess what." said Hagan.

"What?" the others asked.

"We left Alison at the hotel."

The others groaned and turned around to go get their lost member.

**Next I'm doing Alison while she is still at the casino. Like I said I'll make it up. :D**


	3. Alison III

Alison

III

**(Sorry I kept losing this and I decided to skip to when they were walking down the road)**

Alison reached her lowest when she used the river Styx as a phone. They were walking and Alison remembered that they have been in there over a month and obviously Hunter was keeping track.

_One month, two days, four hours, and about six minutes_. She kept replaying what Hunter said when she accidentally gave Hagan a black eye.

"Hey guys, I think we need to IM someone." asked Alexandra.

"You think?" asked Emily sarcastically.

They walked by a fountain and it sprayed Emily. Alexandra smirked and the others laughed.

"I don't think the prophecy was over," Alison looked at her sandals "There must be another line."

She thought she was crazy when more words played in her head.

_Friends, family, and gods rejoice_

_Happiness ends by the leaders choice_

_Gods, am I crazy?_ She asked herself silently.

"Guys I think I just received more prophecy." said Alison.

"What?" asked Anima suddenly interested.

Alison opened her mouth to speak. "Friends, family, and gods rejoice. Happiness end by the leaders voice."

Roxallene looked about ready to throw up. "Roxy, you okay?" asked Emily.

Well, it turns out she did, and it was all over Hunter. Everyone was laughing while Hagan was on fire.

Alison looked behind her "Hagan!" she screamed very confused.

Alexandra jutted him with water. A cat bit Alison's toe causing her to scream. Weirdly the sun came out at two AM. _Did I do that?_ Alison thought.

That was when all Hades broke loose. The nearest fire hydrant exploded and shot water everywhere. The sun was still up. "Whats going on?" asked Hagan as he slid past the water.

"I don't know." said Anima trying to stay calm.

Alison got a weird vibe from that girl. She barely talked in the past month. Alison laughed at the joke she made in her head, but everything was still going crazy.

An invisible force flung Hagan across the street straight into Emily. "Ah!" he yelled as he flew fifteen feet in the air. They both tumbled into a fence. Hunter ran up to them. Alison followed him.

"Etes-vous les gars faire du mal?" asked Hunter.

"Did I get a concussion or is he speaking French?" asked Emily.

Hagan sat up "Probably the second one." he said holding his head.

They looked at each other for a few minutes.

"Quand le mariage?" asked Hunter. **(Guys are you translating this?)**

Alison started laughing "I don't speak French but I'm pretty sure he just asked when is the wedding." she fell on floor cracking up.

Hagan glared and Emily just sat there emotionless. Alison turned and saw Anima, Roxallene, and Alexandra about to fall down a fissure in the ground. They all fell down together. Alison looked down the crevice. "Where does it lead?" asked Hagan.

"Enfers." said Hunter.

"In English please." said Hagan.

Hunter rolled his eyes. "Let's jump." Hagan said as he jumped in the hole.

"Hagan!" Emily yelled as she jumped after him.

Alison glanced at Hunter. He nodded reassuringly and they jumped together.

Soon they all caught up to each other because Emily's weird power. They were all falling. "How long should this take?" asked Emily.

"À propos plus dix minutes" said Hunter.

"What's up with him?" asked Alexandra.

"He's stuck on French mode." said Hagan as if it should be normal.

Hagan did flips and Anima was sitting in the corner blending in with the shadows like always. The farther they got down the more hot it became. To bad none of them were Khione's kids.

Roxallene was shivering which was pretty weird. Hagan caught on fire again. Emily just ignored while Hagan was screaming his lungs out. "Alex utiliser votre sueur, Hagan et tremper dans l'eau!" yelled Hunter from the corner across from Anima.

Since there was no water, Alexandra had to improvise. They were all hot so she used their sweat to put out a flaming Hagan. He sighed and they kept falling through the void darkness.

About seven minutes later they looked below them. Alison screamed "Lethe!"

They plummeted to the water and they screamed.

Everything went black and all she heard were screams.

She sat bolt upright in brown sand. "What- where am I?" asked Alison, at least that was what she though her name was.

"Alison êtes-vous d'accord?" what language was he speaking was that French?

"Je pense qu'elle a perdu la mémoire. Elle est amnésique!" he yelled.

She studied herself for a while. She was wearing the same tattered orange shirt like most of the others. "Alison, do you remember who you are?" asked the sweating girl holding a leather jacket in her hand.

"Who are you?" asked Alison as she tried to get up.

"I'm Alex." said the 'Alex' girl.

"Je suis chasseur de." said the French guy.

"His name is Hunter and he is stuck on French mode." said Alex.

She heard groaning a few yards away. "Hagan, are you okay?" asked the girl in the magenta tank top as she ran over to him.

"How do you return someones memory?" asked the leather jacket girl.

Another girl shrugged "Emily, how do you expect me to know?"

The 'Emily' girl said "I don't know either Roxy."

The 'Hagan' boy stepped in. "Hypnos, Mnemosyne, I can think of tons."

The boy caught on fire and 'Alex' drenched him in sweat. "Why do you keep randomly catching on fire?" asked the 'Roxy' girl.

"If I knew it wouldn't keep happening!" yelled the boy.

"So let me get this straight," she looked at the boy "Are you Hagan?" asked Alison.

"Yes I am." said the boy.

She pointed to the 'Roxy' girl and asked "Your Roxy?"

"Oh, I'm Roxallene." she said as she pointed at herself.

She pointed at the leather jacket girl "Your Emily?"

"Yep." she said.

She pointed to the girl in the magenta shirt "You are Magenta Shirt?"

"No, I'm Anima." she said.

She pointed to French boy "Hunter?"

"Oui, mon nom est chasseur de." he said.

"I take that as a yes." said Alison as she looked down at her tattered orange shirt.

"How do you say yes in French?" asked Alison.

"Yes." said Hunter.

"He used English!" yelled Emily.

"Wait, did he say yes in French?" asked Roxallene.

"Hunter say Oui." said Roxallene.

"Yes." he said again.

"Hunter, can you speak French?" asked Emily.

"Non, je ne peux pas vraiment que c'est une chose Aphrodite, parce que c'est la langage de l'amour, je suppose." Alison really didn't get any of that.

As they were walking she kept remembering small details. "Alex, how are we going to get out of Hades?" she asked.

"I don't know." she replied.

"In my vision we were in a bus and we passed the Hollywood sign and Roxy asked when we were getting to San Francisco." said Alison while looking at her sandals.

They ran into a palace and a black river. "Styx." whispered Roxallene.

All her memories flooded back to her.. "Pensez-vous que Hadès nous aidera?" asked Hunter.

"Not with me." said Alexandra.

"You speak French?" asked Anima.

"No, I just heard some words like Hadès nous aidera and that's French for Hades will help us." she said as she continued walking.

Alison saw the giant hellhound and screamed. Anima walked up to it and said "I like you, you remind me of the kitten who murdered my mother." **(Your welcome Rosemary :D)**

She twirled her silver blade in her hand. She maniacally laughed and sunk the blade into the animals stomach. "It's name is Hound Lasher and was made for killing you."

Alison was put through many emotions at the time. Fear, disbelief, curiosity, and confusion. "A cat murdered your mother?" asked Hagan stupidly.

She started grinding her teeth and slowly turned around "Yes, Reeds a kitten killed my mother."

"Hagan, do you like eternal punishment?" she asked with a crazy grin on her face.

He yelped and caught on fire again. Alexandra rolled her eyes and drenched him in sweat again.

"Μπορώ ακόμα να μιλούν ελληνικά?" asked Hunter. (Can I still speak Greek?)

"Well, at least you can speak Greek." said Emily.

"Δεν ξέρω πολλά όμως." said Hunter. (I don't know a lot though.)

"Then you might as well keep speaking French." Alison said.

"Ensuite, je pense que je vais." he said again. **(I'd try to translate the page to English.)**

"Let's send an Iris Message." said Alison trying to enlighten their moods.

"Alison, all seven of us are legally dead." said Emily.

Anima raised her hand. "I should have been legally dead sixty years ago."

They kind have just blocked that out. "Alison, do you have photokinesis?" asked Alexandra.

"Yeah, you make the mist?" asked Alison.

She nodded. "Emily, wanna send the message?" asked Alexandra.

"Sure." Emily walked over and took a drachma out of her pocket.

They made a dark rainbow in the black mist of the Styx. "Oh, Iris goddess of the rainbow please accept my offering." and with that Emily tossed in the coin.

"Show me Chiron, trainer of heroes, Camp Half-Blood, Long Island, New York." said Emily.

The mist shimmered and showed a man in a wheelchair reading a novel. "Chiron?" asked Emily.

Emotions flooded across the old centaur's face. Relief, concern, confusion, anger, and curiosity. "Where have you been?" asked the centaur in a firm voice.

"Um, Lotus Hotel and Casino." said Emily.

Hagan cut in "I ran into Mr. D didn't he tell you?"

In the corner a man in a Hawaiian print shirt. His eyes went wide and his skin went pale. "Don't tell Zeus!" he demanded childishly.

Chiron sighed "Nephews," he laughed "My brothers left me to babysit him for fifty more years."

"You guys are dead." he said trying to keep a sturdy face.

"No, we're alive and I'm reporting all the stuff so far," Hagan smiled "I keep randomly catching on fire, Hunter's stuck on French mode, Alex has to use sweat to put me out," he smelled himself and almost threw up "Anima killed a hellhound in one blow to the stomach," the daughter of Hades smiled "That's all I have to say right now."

Emily slashed her hand through the mist. "Wai-" the line was cut of and they were quiet for a while.

"So, where do we set up camp?" asked Roxallene.

**(It's not a lot but it's more than I've done for the story.) I'm writing these words to get 1,800 words.**


	4. Hunter IV

Hunter

IV

Hunter sat in the sand by the black river wondering if they could get passed the river.

Luckily their bags were endless. Roxallene got the stuff for a tent out of her bag and set it down. They all looked at her quizzically. "Wait you guys didn't pack a survival kit?" she asked.

She sighed "Cupcake?" she asked bringing out a tray full of cupcakes.

"How did you know?!" asked Hagan while stuffing one in his mouth.

"I'll take one!" yelled Emily.

Roxallene ended up giving them all cupcakes. Hunter was happy and was still speaking French. He tried to stay awake because he knew dreams were very vivid in Hades. He didn't care anymore and instantly fell into a dream.

It was a dark room and a shadow was in the corner of the room. "Hello Hunter." said the man.

"Q-qui êtes-vous?" He asked.

_That was low I can't even talk in a dream. He_ thought.

"I am Thanatos." said the man.

"D'accord, nous pouvons dépêcher cette place Capot Moteur De Pain Grillé." he said.

He walked out of the shadows and glared. "My name isn't Bonnet Toast!" he yelled.

"D'accord La Comète Rôti." Hunter said.

"Really, Comet Roast?" asked the god.

"Oui." said Hunter while nodding.

"Tonique Vanter?" asked Hunter.

"Tonic Boast!" he yelled.

"Well, I'm going against orders from my boss to give you this." he said as he took out an old piece of paper.

"It's a map and it will help you on you way."

He took the map and put it in his pocket. The scene shifted and he was on Olympus. It was dark and breezy. Alexandra screamed. Alison was on the ground with a sword through her side. Roxallene ran towards her and picked her up.

He heard some one yell from the throne room. Alexandra and  
Roxallene looked at each other. "Hunter and Hagan." they said together.

"Anima can you watch Alison?" asked Alexandra.

She just nodded and they ran up the long stairs. Hunter followed them and what he saw was crazy. A giant three-headed dog.

Hunter watched the dog rip off the throne of Hera and throw it straight toward him. He sat bolt upright in the tent next to Hagan.

"Hunter are you okay?" asked Hagan.

"Ouais, je viens de recevoir cette carte à partir Thanatos." Hunter said.

"Wait can you say that again in French?" Hagan asked.

"Oui," Hunter said "Yeah, I just got this map from Thanatos." Hunter said in English this time.

"Show me the map!" Hagan said excitedly.

Hunter took the map out of his pocket. "Here." Hunter said as he gave Hagan the map.

"A map of the underworld. Or at least I think," he turned the map upside down "It's in ancient Greek." Hagan said as he gave Hunter the map.

Hunter put the map under his pillow and got out of the tent. Hagan followed him. "Hunter has something to tell you," said Hagan "He got a map from Thanatos in a dream."

"Ooh dream map! Like that's the biggest thing ever." Emily said sarcastically.

"Hey Hagan!" A curly blond haired boy came out of the shadows with pitch black eyes.

His eyes went normal and Hagan stepped forward. "Drake, what are you doing here?" Hagan asked.

"Um, Neph Tartar Sauce sent me here." he said.

_Neph Tartar Sauce? _Hunter thought.

"I believe it is Tartarus." Roxallene said.

"I know your secret Roxallene Zoe Hunter, so I suggest you stay quiet." Drake said.

Roxallene paled. "H-how do you know?" she asked nervously.

"Secrets safe with me." he said.

He made to zip his lips. Hunter freaked out at what he saw. A sword straight through his head. Drake fell over blood sliding through the brown sand.

He popped up, took out the sword, the blood turned gold, it faded, and his wound disappeared. "Who keeps stabbing me?" he asked, rubbing his head.

They all stared at him blankly, everyone except for Hagan. "Drake, go back to camp." he said.

"I have pwesents thwough." he said.

He shuffled through a tool belt. He handed Anima something. "Here you go daughter of Haiti, a hammer." he said as he handed her the bronze hammer.

"For you French dude," he said while pointing at Hunter. "A Fabergé egg." he said.

He tossed it to Hunter. "Do you just carry those around?" Hagan asked.

He ignored him. "Oh yeah, I'm the reason all your powers went haywire." he said dismissively.

"Hagan I got you a-" he was cut off by Roxallene.

"You did what?"

"Guys, Roxallene's dad is-" she screamed, covering her ears.

"Who," Emily asked.

Hagan walked up to Drake and whispered something in his ear. He whispered something back. "Oh gods, oh that's not that bad, I thought you meant she was a god or something."

She pulled out a bronze dagger. "If you tell anyone, you will be limbless, and I will have a very scrawny dinner."

"isn't that a little too harsh Roxy?" Alison asked.

Anima seemed to be drifting off. She started to sing a little song while staring into the darkness. She started drawing on a piece of paper from the tent.

When she finished, they all walked over to her. It looked like Anima, except she was smiling, skipping, and not very devilish.

"I remember when I was a little girl, and yes I do mean the 1800s."

She pursed her blood red lips and turned the page. She held her hand out in front of them. "Colored pencils please." she said.

"Who made Anima happy," Hagan asked, "I thought she's never smiled in her life."

"I used to always be happy." she said.

Roxallene twirled her fingers around in her red highlights. "Guys, I have a _big _secret."

"Huh," they all asked.

"I'm-I'm a daughter of T-Tar-Tartarus." she squeezed her eyes together, ready to be judged.

Everyone looked shocked, but had a look of sympathy in their eyes. "Roxy, why didn't you tell us?" Alexandra asked because everyone seemed at a loss of words.

Hunter wanted to speak but he had decided not to, considering the fact that he could only speak French. "Oh yeah, sorry Hunter." Drake said.

He flicked his hand. "What do you mean sorry?"

He held his throat. "Gods, I can speak English!" he said.

"Guys, trouble is coming and there are tons, and by tons I mean millions." Roxallene said.

"It's Melinoe and an army of ghosts. Run guys, now!" Drake shouted.

Millions of ghosts appeared. Her left side was black and hardened. And her right side is pale and chalky. She was wearing a golden dress and shawl. The ghosts grabbed them and it felt like all the air had been sucked out of him and he saw black.

**Happy, Hagan? I used your idea with Melinoe! R&R please, it means so much and will help me write faster! Sorry it's so short but do you expect me to write more so you can be mad and wait forever? and remember I'm not going to quit this.**


	5. Hagan IV and a half

**Hey guys, sorry for the long wait, but I have had trouble updating this month. I was going to do a 96 page thing that I have 6 ut 8 chapters completed, but while I'm ahead I just decided to show you this and do Emily next**

* * *

Hagan's POV

IV ½

I couldn't see. All I could hear was Drake shouting at Melinoe to let him go. So, now we're siting, in wooden chairs, tied up, blindfolded, back to back, with a homicidal thirteen year old god, a daughter of Tartarus, an insane daughter of death, a victory child (me, if you don't know), a French boy, and a-

_We get it Hagan. _The voice of Drake said in my head.

_Drake, what are you doing in my thoughts?_

_Melinoe stole my clothes. :D_

_How did you make a mind smiley face? And why does that make you happy? How are you in my thoughts?!_

_The smiley face was a mistake. I'm still getting used to this weird power. I meant D:._

_Get out!_

_I'm stuck!_

_Why gods!_

_I don't know!_

_Shut up!_

_Make me!_

_Why don't you both just shut up! You're hurting my ears!_

_Anima?_

_Yes Anima!_

_Wait I'm going to do something so we know who is who._

_Who was that?_

_Drake: It was me!_

_Hagan: Oh, I thought you were Hunter._

_Roxallene: What is going on?_

_Hagan: Drake got the four of us stuck in his mind._

_Drake: I'm gonna try to break the connection. Most of you might die._

_Hagan, Roxallene, and Anima: No!_

_Drake: Too bad!_

I couldn't hear anyone's voice. Drake said, "I heard that Hagan."

"No you didn't"

_I did now._

_Get out!_

_No, I don't want to._

_Oh no, Hagan are you fine if I stay in room A1?_

_What?_

_My body's about to go._

_What does that mean?_

_I have to stay in your body for a while._

_No!_

_Too bad!_

_Well, before you do, can you get us out of here?_

_Sure. I think I could multitask._

_Okay, what are you going to use?_

_Magic._

_I hate magic. -_-_

_Too bad._

He said some words in Latin and I could see again and move my hands.

"Thanks Drake."

"Your welcome." Drake's voice came from my mouth and I had no control over what he said.

I sighed. " Drake, can you please not go through the X files?"

"What are the X files? Oh never mind. Aw, it actually says keep out Drake."

_Get out!_

_Maybe I don't wanna._

"I, Hagan Reeds, son of Nike, have a crush on the ho-"

I covered my mouth.

_Drake, don't read the X files!_

_Aw, why?_

_Because I don't want you knowing all my personal secrets and stuff._

_Ooh what's this? Oh it's your eyeball._

"Ah, my eye! Drake, stop!"

"Make me."

Drake hit me in the face, which looked pretty weird considering we're sharing a body.

_Hm, what's this thing? Oh, your amygdala. I'm gonna have some fun with this. :)_

_What does the amygdala do?_

_It's the part of the brain that processes fear._

_Oh gods, Drake, don't destroy me._

_Nah, maybe I want to._

"Hagan, are you okay?" Roxallene asked me.

"I have a god inside my brain. Do I look okay?"

"Um, actually, you look just fine." Alex interrupted.

_Hit her where it hurts. Punch her in the nose!_

_Drake!_

_Sorry._

"We better get going, my head is starting to-"

"Ooh what does this do? And this?"

I heard Roxy grind her teeth. "Ah my ears!"

She looked annoyed. "I'm not that loud."

I made a high pitched sound that the others didn't seem to hear. I think I heard it all across the room. Like it was everywhere. I closed my eyes and in the dark I made the sound again. I painted a mental picture in my mind. I saw Melinoe in the corner staring at us. "Gods, I have echolo-"

Alison asked,"Echolo what?"

"Forget about it." I replied to her.

_Drake, do you think you can channel your powers into me so we can shadow travel out of here? You messed up my ears and now I have echolocation._

_Right on it dude._

I felt a jolt of energy in my body.

_Here ya go!_

_Thanks._

_No problem._

_Well, how can I repay you?_

_Your life._

_Um..._

_Shut up and save the day!_

_Okay._

"Now where's the door?" I asked as my eyes turned pitch black.

I grabbed Drake and the others and disappeared in a column of shadows.

And that was when I caught on fire. Well, I was on fire but I wasn't burning to death. It actually felt a little soothing.

_Hm, this is awesome. What other powers do I get?_

_Um, here's my card, you'll get it when you go to sleep._

_Yeah._

"Hagan get out of your thoughts and help us make a fire!" Roxy shouted from the small pile of twigs they were sitting at.

I picked up a piece out of my nose. (Don't ask)

I burnt in my palm and I threw it in the pile. "Now," I got up and my body stopped flaming, "Does anyone have any lighter fluid?"

"I have some!" Drake shouted from my my mouth.

"Oh, if you make it come out of my nose, I will send you to Tartarus."

"Again?"

"Yes again!"

"Okay, then I will make you regurgitate my tool belt."

Then I started gagging. It felt like a snake was crawling out of my stomach and up my throat. "I'm not cleaning that up." Emily said as she covered her eyes.

When I looked down I saw a black belt laying on the ground. "Where are we?" I asked as I picked up the thing that is drenched in my lunch.

"Probably California." Roxy replied.

I sighed.

_This is going to be a long walk._

_You're not even the one walking!_

_-_- Shut up Hagan_

_Do you want me to half spam you?_

_Half spam?_

_Yeah, ½... And so on_

_Please don't half spam me. I'll give you eagle vision if you don't._

_I'd like eagle vision!_

_Don't spam me then._

_Okay._

_I'll play with your eyes awhile and see what I can do. Maybe I can enhance your intelligence. It's like a big hollow cave in here!_

"Shut up Drake."

Everyone looked at me weirdly. "Oh, I didn't mean to say that aloud."

Emily sighed and said, "Oh Hagan, what are we going to do with you?"

_Drake, I'm gonna heart spam you._

_Heart spam?_

_Heart spam._

_What's heart spam?_

_..._


End file.
